A Dragon For Every Occasion
by Inkwing
Summary: Charlie Weasley realises that he can match a dragon breed to every important aspect of his life. Oneshot.


**A/N: **I just love this pairing. Hope you like it too. For the records, I wrote this the day before the Deathly Hallows comes out so if Charlie ends up dying on the way to Romania or something, I didn't know. xP Tonks's parallel to this called 'A Colour For Every Occasion' is on the way too (unless something drastic happens in Book 7 that means it won't fit in properly) but don't expect it for a couple days 'cause I'm gonna be reading and re-reading that book for a while.

**A Dragon For Every Occasion**

**Chinese Fireball (Liondragon)**

This is the most companiable of dragons species. They consent to share their territory with up to two others of their own kind; a thing no other species does, and have been known to travel in pairs. The Chinese Fireball are also unique in being known to meet up in uncommonly large groups from time to time, a most unusual species trait.

Charlie Weasley's family was an uncommonly large group too and always seemed to just scrape enough to live on. At the age of seven he already had four siblings; an older brother Bill to whom he greatly looked up to, a younger brother Percy who was somewhat of a goody-goody and the two gurgling twins who were still in diapers then but by no means well-behaved. Another one was on the way too by the look of his mother's rounding belly and Charlie knew she was hoping for a girl this time. If their luck so far was anything to go by she was going to be sorely dissapointed.

Sure enough, eight months later she had had yet another little boy. Ronald Weasley, the newest addition to their already over-crowded household was too young to have developed a prominent personality. By the time his first birthday had rolled by Bill was already well into his first year at school and able to send Charlie endless letters about how much fun it was in the castle. Charlie remembered longing for the day when he could join his brother in Hogwarts but it was three years (and a long awaited sister named Ginerva) later that _his_ letter finally came. It was on December twelfth, his eleventh birthday.

* * *

**Norwegian Ridgeback**

Now this dragon is one of the rarer breeds, probably due to it's outstanding aggression to it's own kind, and most unusually feeds on water-dwelling creatures. They young develop fire-breathing skills at the exceptionally early age of one to three months.

Charlie certainly wished he could breathe fire now, perhaps it would take away the coldness that had suddenly engulfed him when he realised that he would be going without his Mom, Dad, all but one of his brothers and his single infant sister for pretty much the whole year. It had never really hit him until he was waving goodbye that he was indeed going far, far away. Presently, it didn't seem so fun. Still, the second-eldest Weasley had never been one to show his nervousness and so still managed to grin at those around him, including a brown-skinned boy with frizzy black hair and round brown eyes and hair and a girl with a shock of bubblegum-pink hair and a heart-shaped face. Both of which would later turn out to be life-long friends.

On a later trip to the bathroom Charlie realised that Hogwartians were much like Norwegian Ridgebacks in some respects, such as being aggresive to their own kind. The soon-to-be Slytherins who attempted to jinx him for being a blood traitor also realised that it was not a good idea to mess with a boy who had an amazing talent for the Bat-Bogey Hex. He reminded himself to teach it to younger siblings for future need. After being successfully sorted into Gryffindor they became mortal enemies, just how he wanted it.

* * *

**The Ukrainian Ironbelly**

Weighing up to six tonnes, this species of dragon is the heaviest, largest and, consequently, the slowest in flight of all the dragons species. Regardless of this fact, they are extremely dangerous, if not accidentally, and have been known to squish settlements by landing on them.

The redheaded Gryffindor dozed in his history of Magic lesson, absently doodling a snitch on a spare piece of parchment. His black-haired friend to the right of him named Matt Johnson was also drifting off and Nymphadora Tonks, who prefered to be known as her surname only, was amusing herself by changing noses everytime Binns stopped for breath. He grinned broadly and pushed his own heavily freckled nose up into a pig-snout shape, indicating that she should do that one next. Beside him Matt stiffled a chuckle when she complied.

The only lesson he truly enjoyed was Care of Magical Creatures in which they studies various facinating creatures Professor Kettleburn brought in from the forest. His favorite creatures were the dragons but so far they hadn't been allowed to see more than pictures, he hoped that they'd be able to work with one by seventh year. Apart form that though, they seemed to be a waste of time, especially Potions. He had always been the outdoorsy type and hated being stuck in that rank-smelling dungeon for hours at a time.

* * *

**Peruvian Vipertooth**

At a mere fifteen feet or so in length this is the smallest of dragon breeeds and the fastest. It has short horns but particularly venomous fangs which is unfortunate as these fast-breeding, copper-coloured creatures have developed a strong appetite for humans.

The crowd, however,was hungry for a good match. Gryffindor hadn't played for months and the team was under a lot of stress to deliver. Charlie faced his warriors bracingly and grinned. Hand-picked by himself, now the Quidditch Captain, they were the best he could have asked for. The three chasers were triplets from sixth year; Leo Theo and Reo Silver and seemed to know each other's thoughts allowing them to work seemlessly together. Their fourth-year keeper, Oliver Wood was enthusiastic like no-one's buisness and had an ambitious streak that reminded Charlie of himself while their two beaters were none other than Tonks, in fifth year like himself and one of his best friends in the world, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a heavy-set seventh-year that never seemed to anger but had a powerful swing. Of course, Charlie was the star seeker with talent that hadn't been seen since Vince Parthlot - who had recently led the English team (as seeker) to three World Cup victories in a row - was in Hogwarts.

The team strode out onto the pitch to face the crowd's cheers (and a few boos) and were introduced by the commentator, Matt. They wizzed off into the air moments later, fully prepared to beath some Slytherin ass into the ground to win the House Cup. Charlie watched the proceedings with in fleeting glances, keeping alert for elusive snitch. An hour and many near-catches later Slytherin were leading by one hundred and thirty points, Gryffindor's best chance of wining the cup was a snitch-capture but Charlie was still desperatly scanning the skies for any sign of the little golden ball, this was his first championship as Captain and he craved victory.

Suddenly, on the other side of the pitch the oppposing seeker, a sixth-year named Higgs, went into a spectacular dive, Charlie shot after him, feeling his stomach empty as he saw Higgs close in on the snitch. There was no way he could catch up to him _and_ overtake him now. The other boy's hand was reaching out, inches away from the fluttering sphere when - WHAM! He was knocked clean off his broom by a well-aimed bludger, leaving the way clear. Charlie caught the snitch before Higgs even hit the ground. He raised it clutched in his hand, a beam of triumphant stretched across his freckled face - he had won! With the cheers and groan from the crowd ringing in his ears he turned and saw Tonks wearing a similar expression to himself, beater's bat still raised from her swing at the enemy seeker and he realised he had been wrong. He hadn't won, _they _had.

* * *

**The Swedish Short-Snout**

Known for it's signature blue flame that can reduce wood to ashes in seconds, this species of dragon has the least number of human-killings to it's name. It prefers to reside in remote mountains and is a strange but attractive blue-pearly colour, the allure of it's appearance hides the unexpected fact that it's flame is the hottest in the world.

Nymphadora Tonks and Matt Johnson were they best friends a boy could ask for. Tonks was bubbly and funny, never backing down from a dare and always up for a laugh. Matt was a natural comedian, making the Quidditch commentary sparkle with humour but was also very understanding at all the right times. Tonks had a strange high-pitched laugh that you just _had_ to laugh along with but she also had a firey temper and could turn on you with an unexpected ferocity for the smallest of things. Matt was the calmest of the lot (although that wasn't saying much), and probably the least dangerous too, he was more likely to go and sulk than yell in your face but his friends could always tell when he was upset.

The two were his companions from the first time they smiled at each other on the train till the last time they waved goodbye on the journey home and still remained in touch well after that. The trio had always been quite popular in school, probably due to Charlie's brothers and skill at Quidditch, Matt's good looks and quiet humour and Tonks's temper and ability to change her appearance at will. They had stayed strong together even after Tonks and Matt went out and then broke up. They had been close, each having their own unique role in the gang, and although the distance between them physically had grown it didn't matter. Charlie smiled broadly as he remembered the very best thing about Hogwarts; not Quidditch, not Care of Magical Creatures, but his friends.

* * *

**The Romanian Longhorn**

This type of dragon had been on the brink of extinction many times in it's history. They are so rare, infact, that a special reserve has been set up in their native Romania where they, and other species, can be studied closely by wizards who care.

Everyone expected Charlie to play Quidditch. Everyone expected him to go off to play for England or the Chudley Cannons or the Appleby Arrows or _some _famous team. They had certainly scouted him, the second-eldest Weasley had recieved dozens of brochures asking him to join the team but replied to none. No-one seemed to realise that the talented seeker didn't _want_ to go and fly for any of those teams. No-one seemed to see where his true passions lay - with dragons.

Those close to him may have had an inkling that he was unhappy with all the pressure being put on him to choose a team to play for, such as Tonks and Matt, but it still came as a huge shock when he signed up with the Dragon Force of Romania. Everyone was shocked and not everyone accepted it, his Dad wanted him to take countless looks at the brochures so he could be absolutely _sure_ this was what he wanted, the twins plainly said he was mad for chasing dragons when he could play for England and even Matt cast him uneasy looks as he shredded the various teams' leaflets. Tonks didn't seem to mind in the least, but maybe that was because she was doing something unexpected too. She was going to be an auror which was pretty unforseen but was remaining in London for her training, as was Matt for his Healer's apprenticeship. Charlie had to leave though. Going to Romania was both the hardest thing he'd ever done and the easiest. It was easy because it was what he wanted most but you only had to see the tears streaming down Tonks's, Ginny's and his mother's faces and the ones barely held in by Matt and the rest of his family to know why it was hard. Charlie himself let a few slip, just as he was turning to grab the portkey (his apparation skills being a little unreliable) but he didn't look back. This was his dream and he just _had_ to go.

* * *

**The Welsh Green Dragon**

This dragon is reknown for it's musical roar. Being one of two of Britain's native dragons it is a well-camoflauged greenish-brown colour and keeps itself to itself in the mountains. Although no dragons can be tamed this is probably one of the least aggressive of them.

Charlie lay on his bed listening to the Weird Sisters record Tonks had sent him for his last birthday. He was feeling something he had never felt before really, being a naturally confident person: nervousness. He felt..._shy_. Here in Romania he had grown accustomed to their way of life. You got up early, bolted down some breakfast and went straight to work with the amazing beasts, dodging jets of flame and taking notes on their unique behaviour patterns. Then, after dinner and a chat (in Romanian) with some of his new friends, he would go back to his tiny flat and go to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Apart from the occasional day off or themed work-day that was it, it was a tough life (resulting in some more built-up muscles and many a burn) but he loved it.

But now he was going back. For the first time in nearly six years (not counting a short stint in England with the Triwizard tornament) he was going home. No, not home, home was _here_. He was going back to his mother's home. For his brother's wedding. Bill was to be married to some French girl named Fleur Delacour whom he had yet to meet but had been told was very beautifull and he had been roped into coming back as his best man. He wasn't nervous because he was going to be a best man, he wasn't nervous because it would be his turn to find a nice girl to marry now but he _was_ nervous about seeing everyone again. Particularly Tonks and Matt. Tonks, true to her word, had written to him on a monthly basis and as a result he knew she was an auror now and a member of the Order of the Phoenix (as he was himself) but his promised connection with Matt had dwindled. Now he got mainly birthday and Christmas cards, sometimes two-in-on as his birthday was only thirteen days before Christmas. What would they be like? Had they changed? Had he changed? Would they still be friends?

Charlie needn't have worried. The moment he entered The Burrow he was engulfed in several huge bear hugs, the first of which was from a witch with bubble-gum pink hair and a heart-shaped face.

* * *

**The Hungarian Horntail**

Out of all the dragon species, the Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous. It has huge spikes and can breathe fire to up to forty feet. It is largely black in colour, with dangerously intelligent golden eyes. They have a massive number of human-killings to their name and should be avoided by all but the most highly-trained of wizards.

His visit back home wasn't all fun and games though. Looming over the happieness like a dark shadow was the horrifying fact that You-Know-Who had at last returned. Charlie had been too young to properly understand the terror that reigned at You-Know-Who's last time in power but this time he understood alright. By the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding You-Know-Who had already staged quite a fight in the Ministry of Magic itself and had one of his servants kill the great Albus Dumbledoor. There were many who were doubtfull if Hogwarts would re-open at all without the protection of it's great Headmaster but personally, Charlie found the idea of no Hogwarts appalling.

You-Know-Who had already begun to kill, not quite as bad as it had been the first time but it was only a matter of months until he rose fully again. He had the dementors on his side and now quite possibly the giants too. There seemed little anyone could do to stop him. Regardless the Order was trying very, very hard to do just that. They were doing alright too, for having less than half the force of _his_ army but it made Charlie feel uncomfortable. Half his family was in the Order, with the twins about to sign up too, not to mention many old classmates, ex-Quidditch teammates and respected teachers or elders. And Tonks was there too. He felt imensly protective of them all and was dreading the almost inevitable death of someone close to him. These were dangerous times when you never knew which day might be your, or someone you cared about's, last but that, Charlie thought with a wry smile, was why he was risking his life fighting against You-Know-Who. Peace was a cause _worth_ dying for.

* * *

**Antipodean Opaleye**

Opaleyes are widely thought to be the most beautifull of all dragons species. They boast iridescent, pearly scales and glittering pupil-less eyes. Unusually, they dwell in valleys rather than mountains, are of the medium size of around two to three tonnes and produce an extremely vivid scarlet flame.

Many things were different about England but none so much as his feelings for Tonks. Previously they had been the closest of friends but now, now he wanted something more. He used to think her constant changing of hair colours and nose-shapes were highly amusing, if not a little quirky, but now he saw every new look as a beautifull new part to her. She _was_ beautifull, on the inside, no matter what the outside might look like at that particular time and he was amazed that he hadn't realised it before. She was funny and brave and clever and generally good-natured but had still retained her famous temper and rather klutz-like ways. He was glad, anything else wouldn't have been Tonks. He loved her as she was but spent hours wondering if she returned the favour.

Finally, on the eve of the wedding, they were talking in the garden, all the inside rooms being full of wedding stuff and people sleeping on the floor for tomorrow's event. They were reminising about their days at hogwarts and laughing together when suddenly a gnome popped out of a hole in their garden, a couple paces away from Tonks. She jumped about a foot in the air in surprise and, not being the most nimble of people, stumbled backwards on the landing - right into Charlie's arms. After looking into her currently periwinkle-blue eyes for a stunning heartbeat he simply leant down and kissed her. A surpried second later she kissed him back. Beautifull.

* * *

**Hebridean Black**

With vibrant purple eyes, arrow-tipped tail, bat-like wings and rough jet-black scales, this dragon can be very scary to behold. It is the other native British dragon but considerably more aggressive then the Welsh Green. It is traditionally looked after by the wizard clan MacFusty and is the the most unpredictable of all species.

Charlie sat by the Weasley's fire, staring intently into it's brilliantly burning depths. He felt Tonks's deep, regular breathing as she dozed against his legs but felt a tremor of fear for them. Not just him and Tonks, not just his family, but everyone. Everyone involved in this terrible war was constantly in danger. They never knew which breath would be their last. It scared him, to think that every time he said goodbye to someone as they went off to school or work might be the last one he'd ever say to them. Or that every hug he got from his mother, or Ginny or Tonks might be the last time he felt their touch. Quite frankly, the future terrified him.

Just as these fears threatened to overwhelm the dragon-loving redhead he felt his best friend, and girlfriend, stir slightly. She stretched and yawned, accidently knocking over a stool beside her as she did, and shook back her tresses of currently long brown hair. He smiled gently down at her as Tonks shifted to look at him through sapphire eyes. She didn't say anything but smiled so warmly up at him that Charlie felt all his worries slip away. Whatever happened, he would have her by his side and with Tonks by his side Charlie could do anything.

--------------

**EDIT: **Due to reasons that will become obvious within the first twenty pages of the Deathly Hallows (depending on which edition you have) this no longer makes sense, really. Let me tell you this, the Deathly Hallows is a fabulous book...and the first that made me cry.


End file.
